


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 4 - Odin's Concern

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression, F/M, Gender Bender, Incest, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Odin informs Leo of strange occurrences regarding Elise. What will Leo find in his search?





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 4 - Odin's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here's chapter 4 woo. Sorry this one's late, but I promise it's be worth it! I've got a big surprise! Other than that same old. Feedback appreciated. For this chapter, I felt like there weren't a lot of lewds, but I plan to make up for it! Anyhow, enjoy!

Leo sat on a bench under a shaded tree on a hot summer day. Looking up from his book, he observed the usual happenings of the camp as he cleaned the sweat off his brow. There were some soldiers carrying equipment, conversing and relaxing, and in the nearby field was Elise playing with his children. He sighed from the heat and continued reading.  
Suddenly, distracted from movements out of the corner of his eyes, he stopped reading, and saw Odin appearing from the shadows, as he usually does. This time however, his demeanor seemed oddly different, rather normal actually, which sort of worried him. Odin quietly sat next to Leo for some time. He looked about nervously, maybe unsure or scared, Leo couldn’t tell. Eventually, he turned to Leo, addressing him.  
“Umm… Lord Leo.” He said. “I must speak to you about something important.” There was no flair to his words. No extravagance, no unnecessary gibberish. Straight and to the point. Now Leo was very worried.  
“Yes, Odin. Is everything alright?” He asked, concern in his demeanor.  
“Lord Leo… Don’t you- Don’t you think there’s something weird about Lady Elise?” Odin asked him.   
“Elise?”   
Leo turned to watch Elise, though after observing closely, everything seemed to be in order. Some of Elise’s sons were running around like a bunch of little beasts, while Elise fed and pleasured others. All of them scantily clothed, and Elise with her bare breasts out. He turned back.  
“I’m not sure what you’re trying to get at Odin. Everything seems fine to me.” He answered. Odin shifted uncomfortably.  
“Well… Don’t you think it’s odd the way Elise treats her ‘sons’?” He said that last word with an incredulous tone. “They’re [above legal age] and she still breastfeeds them, and she also- umm… ‘pleasures’ them right in public! I mean… If anyone else did that, wouldn’t it be strange? Wouldn’t you try to stop it?”  
Leo stopped to think about it. It was true that the way that Elise treated her children was odd, but that was just Elise, right? She always did that. But if someone else did that… Leo frowned. If someone else did that he would think of it a despicable behavior. He would give them hell for it. And yet he was ok with his sister doing it?  
“I-I… I see your point.” Leo conceded. “But that might just be some familial bias, me not holding my sister to similar standards. If anything, that’s more of a problem with me than with her, isn’t it?” Odin looked at his lord with surprise.  
“Y-Yes, but Lord Leo!” He sighed. “Have you ever seen anyone else doing that? Have you ever heard of anyone else doing that? It’s not normal! To go around doing those sort of things with her ‘sons’… It’s immoral. I think… No, I’m sure there’s something else at play here.”  
“Hmm…” Leo’s interest was piqued. “Very well Odin. What do you propose?”  
“I believe that- maybe Elise didn’t have any sons. And that something happened to her and now we all think she did. Maybe some sort of curse or hex… I’m not too sure about what else.” Odin told him.  
Leo stood up from the bench. “Odin… These are some serious accusations you are throwing out there…” He paused. “But you seem to be quite serious about them. I’ll go consult with Elise and-”  
“NOOO!!” Odin stood up with a yell, causing a few nearby soldiers to look in their direction. He cleared his throat. “I mean… I don’t think that’s wise. What if Elise’s curse affects you if you get near her. Or the curse makes her try to attack you or something… I think it’d be better if you did some behind the scenes research before you go to her directly.” Leo paused, looking at Odin with doubt.  
“Very well. I’ll see what I can do, find whatever leads I can find and follow them without contacting Elise. I’ll keep you posted with anything I find.” With that, Leo turned and walked to his tent. It seems he found something interesting to spend time with.

The moon shone upon Leo’s tent as he sat in his desk, hands on his head, racking his brain over what to do next. On his desk were dozens of papers sprawled about. Pages upon pages containing information about many hexes and curses, all relating to children or family, but none coming close to what Odin had claimed.   
He had looked through all the tomes in the portable library the company carried, and called for help from the capital’s library and the royal library to see if they could find books with similar spells or hexes, but no results came from this search. He even delved deep into dark magic and, with the help of Nyx, searched through the darkest and most dangerous corners of forbidden dark magic, but still he found nothing.  
He had then turned to looking into Hoshidan spells. Considering that they were at war with Hoshido it was very possible a Hoshidan mage casted such a curse upon Elise. With the help of Kaze, who aided him with obtaining and translating spells, Leo looked through a great deal of Hoshidan magical scripture to try and find a clue to something that could allude to Odin’s claims, but once again he was fruitless.  
He searched restlessly, all to no avail, as he now sat on his desk, completely empty handed, with no leads to this mysterious spell. Was he being paranoid? Was Odin just overreacting? Leo smacked the table, sending many pages flying into the air.   
A spell that could change people’s ages. Change their relationships. Mold reality after their whims… It sounded impossible. Leo once again looked over his table. “Curses of myth”. A book of mythological curses of old sat open on his table, previously hidden under multiple pages of spells but now plainly visible.  
Some time ago Leo had picked this book up for research, maybe he could find some validity to the fantastical stories written inside. As time went on and the war got rougher however, Leo found that he preferred spending time on more important matters. Now it sat on his table, a beacon of hope to his unsolved mystery. He took into account that it was a book of myths of course, which meant that the stories would be exaggerated and borderline unproveable. Nevertheless, his ideas were running low and his options running thin.  
He looked through the pages, skimming descriptions and details, until he landed on a page that caught his eye. ‘Forbidden tomes’ It read, depicting mythical tomes of spells that could change reality itself. The accounts weren’t consistent however, some tomes were said to be able to transform people into animals, while others were said to give tremendous power. The books were said to be lost to time, though they were recognizable from signature markings on their covers.  
Leo sat back and thought deeply. Sure, this was a long shot, but the power to change reality itself is not common claim for many spells. Maybe the myths weren’t as mythological as he thought. The next question would be who was be casting these spells. Were they a one time thing, or were they occurring constantly? Leo asked some guards to double check the perimeter, so if there were any enemies casting spells nearby they would probably find them.  
In the meantime, he thought it wise to check Elise’s room for the tome. It’s not that he wanted accusing Elise of wrongdoing, but if the spell could alter reality itself then it could surely make Elise do something bad. He called his trusty outlaw, Niles, and ordered him to look through Elise’s room in the dead of night. As Niles left, Leo kept reading through the book, maybe he could find some other pertinent detail.

Niles entered Elise’s room swiftly and nimbly. He slid silently through the room, making sure not to make any noise. On the huge bed before him were Elise along with all of her sons sleeping peacefully. Elise slept in the middle with Camilla by her right side and Effie, who hugged Elise tightly by her left side. The rest were strewn across the bed, a bed long enough to fit all of them comfortably.  
The sleeping inhabitants weren’t of Niles’ concern however, as he began his search of the tome his lord had requested him to find. Making his way to Elise’s desk, he stealthily opened and revised every nook and cranny. No books matching the description were found, so Niles darted away to the closet.  
He searched the closet up, making sure to leave no cabinet unturned, no corner unsearched. Once again though, his search was fruitless, leading him the dresser. He began walking to the dresser when suddenly, a sparkle caught his eye, leading Niles’ sight to Elise’s nightstand. On it sat something that looked like what his lord had asked for, a blue colored book with ornate golden markings. Niles grinned.  
Slithering towards the book at a speedy pace, he reached the nightstand, leaning closely to examine the book. Its cover consisted of a tough looking blue dyed leather with gold markings that displayed the picture of a person growing or shrinking in size ran along it, as well as just general adornments.  
With a sly smile, Niles stretched his hand to grab the book. As he grasped it though, a sudden burst of pleasure came over him. His dick suddenly hardened quickly, and he immediately orgasmed into his pants, shocks of pleasure so strong he couldn’t hold his seed in spreading through his body. Niles moaned and panted, against his will and better judgement, as he felt the strange warmth overcoming him. This commotion was loud enough to wake someone up, and a terrified Niles turned to see shifting in the bed.  
Elise sat up from the bed for some time, yawning, still drowsy from sleep, as she absentmindedly stared at the horizon. Niles tried to hide, but found his body unable to move, as Elise began looking around the room to see what caused her wake up. She found Niles trembling with a hand on her book, and white liquid visible through his pants. Elise smiled devilishly.  
Panic overcame Niles as he saw Elise nimbly get off her bed without waking any of her little ones. He wanted to take the book and escape, run away, but he was unable to move, as he continuedly orgasmed. It didn’t take long for Elise to leave the bed, and now menacingly towered over Niles, a corrupt look over her face.  
“Now what do we have here?” She asked, grabbing Niles’ hand and removing it from the tome, as she took the tome for herself. Freed from the grasp of the tome, Niles stopped cumming and fell to the ground, exhausted from the sudden outburst.  
“It seems you were looking for this book.” She said. “But… I don’t believe you’d be personally interested in it. So, tell me, who sent you?” Niles, still recovering from his explosion, sat back and looked at her slyly.   
“Sorry darling, but that’s information I can’t reveal” Being as loyal as he is to his lord, Niles would have never betrayed him for any reason. This was about to change however, as Niles would soon experience some transformation.  
He writhed on the ground, as he began losing some height. His muscles lost definition as his skin became softer, his body became curvier. His face lost its manly roughness and became softer and more feminine. His prick lost much of its size, turning into a small 1.5 inch penis. Limbs shortened and muscles softened, as Niles now looked like a smol boy, rather than a dashing man. Soon, he began to worry less about the loyalty to his lord and more about whether his mommy would get angry with him.  
“Well if you don’t tell me, I won’t feed you breast milk for a month.” Elise set her ultimatum. Nileen grumbled. He didn’t want to rat out Leo but he definitely didn’t want to lose his milk. It didn’t take long for Nileen to break, and he quickly spilled all the details about Leo to Elise.   
“Hmm… Is that so? I guess we’ll have to pay my little brother Leo a visit…” She said, perverted thoughts gathering in her head.

Leo waited impatiently for Nileen’s arrival. The job was quite simple, so it seemed odd that Nileen was taking so long. He tapped the desk restlessly, thinking over what could have happened. Did he get caught? As Leo thought more deeply about it, he realized that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to send one of Elise’s sons to steal something from Elise. Conflict of interest and all. His questions would be answered soon though, as Nileen walked through Leo’s door.  
Nileen blushed heavily as he entered, his averting Leo’s gaze. “I’m sorry Lord Leo…” He said shyly “I couldn’t-” Before he could finish Elise appeared from the shadows and entered Leo’s tent. Leo recoiled into his chair.  
“Hey little brother… A little birdie told me you were looking for this book.” Elise said, holding the tome up. Leo immediately recognized it to be one of the forbidden tomes. A dreadful realization came over him as he understood that Elise was the one that had changed all of her sons, and that he about to be changed as well. He glumly turned his chair away from her.  
“Can you at least tell me… Did you have any sons before that book?” He asked her, grimness in his voice.  
“Nope!” She answered cheerfully, as she slowly walked towards him. “I wasn’t even your older sister before this book!” Leo trembled with anger.  
“Why are you doing this Elise!?” He asked her, noticeably angry.  
“Why am I doing this? Hmmm… I’m doing this because I want to make my sons happy.” She said, as she leaned down on the back of Leo’s chair. “And it seems you’re in the way of my son’s happiness.”   
Elise stood commandingly in front of Leo’s chair. Opening her tome, she quickly cast the familiar spell on the defeated Leo. She leaned in and caressed his face.  
“Don’t worry sweetie. Soon mommy will take care of you.” Leo began shaking as the familiar ball of energy came into contact with him. Warmth and arousal began spreading Leo, as his body was about to begin changing.  
He shrunk into his chair, his limbs losing length as his face became more rounded and feminine. His body lost its roughness and became softer, as his slowly age melted away. Finally, with his peen losing most of its size and becoming petite and cute, Leo had turned into a small boy. Leah shriveled in fear from Elise, afraid of the punishment his mom could give him.  
“Now Leah…” She picked Leah up and sat him on her lap as she sat on his chair. “You’re gonna tell me about everyone who helped you find this, right?” Leah looked away from her. He didn’t want to tell on his friends, he didn’t want them to face the same fate, yet he also feared his punishment from his mother. Elise released her breasts.  
“Maybe these will help you decide?” Leah looked at Elise’s bare breasts while salivating. The perky nipples, the soft plumpness, the sweet scent. Elise wasn’t playing fair. There was no way he could resist those breasts. Lunging towards Elise, Leah gave in to lust and started sucking on her breasts. She patted his head.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Soon Leah lost himself in pleasure as he sucked his mother eagerly. Elise gently undressed him, releasing his hungry hard on. She began softly massaging his erect member, sending shocks of pleasure through Leah.  
Then, as milk began flowing into Leah’s mouth, he promptly came, shooting sperm in every direction. Pleasure flooded Leah’s system as he mindlessly drank the sweet milk. Elise smiled at Leah’s pleasure, when noticed Nileen, shivering in the corner with need in his eyes.  
“Don’t just stand there sweetie! Come have some milk.” He didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly jumped towards Elise’s bare breast. He came soon as Elise’s breast were already lactating thanks to Leah.   
Nileen stood diligently besides his mother sucking on her lactating breast, as she gave Leah a handjob. Elise moved her hand up and down Leah’s pole, sending Leah over the edge as he pumped hard into his mother’s hand, cum flying through the air. Elise smiled as Leah began to doze off into sleep.

Laslow sat alone in the mess hall eating his lunch. Normally he’d try to sit around some girls and maybe flirt with them a bit, but for some reason there seemed to be less girls around than usual. Suddenly, Odin appeared out of nowhere, visibly distraught, and sat next to him.  
“Laslow!” He said, trembling. “I need to talk to you about something.” Odin seemed quite shaken. He wore a panicked expression and sat very unstill.   
“Do you remember that Selena’s mom back where we came was Cordelia? And that Selena was actually a girl?” Laslow nodded. “And now it seems that Selana’s mom is Elise and that Selena is a boy. Don’t you think that’s weird?” Laslow again nodded, though the more he thought about it the more confused he became. It was quite strange that he not only remembered two different mothers for Selena, but also two different genders and ages. He usually wouldn’t have given it much thought, but now that Odin brought it up it didn’t make any sense.  
“I talked with lord Leah about it,” He continued. “And we learned that Elise has been turning a bunch of people into her sons!” Laslow stood still.  
“What?! That’s insane Odin.” He answered angrily, almost shouting.   
“I know! But it’s true! How else would you explain our memories being messed up? You and I both know that Selena was a girl, and that her mother was Cordelia. That’s a fact. Leah told me that the magic she’s using is altering the realities of this world. That’s why the memories of our world are intact but the ones of this one have changed.” Laslow sat frozen, mouth agape, barely able to take in what Odin was saying.   
“And now Leah told me that Elise is going to change me because I know too much! We have to do something!” He grabbed Laslow’s hand, despair in his face. “You have to help me! I don’t want to be a little kid!”  
Silence fell over them, Laslow saying nothing. He stared blankly at the floor, though after a few moments shook free from Odin’s grip and stood up. He picked up his tray and walked away from Odin.   
“I don’t have any time to play your games Odin. I have to practice my sword play.” With that, Laslow left the dining hall, leaving Odin mouth agape, terrified of his future.

Laslow glumly laid down on his bed, hands over his eyes, lamenting what happened to Odette. He’d been right, as now Laslow had memories of both Odin in Ylisse and Odette in Nohr, meaning that he had been changed by Elise. He really wanted to believe his friend, but when he thought about it, it was too late. Elise already knew about Odette and if Laslow agreed with him then she would know about him. He regretted what happened to his friend, though he would find a way to fix it. He had to.


End file.
